


beta

by borrowedsatellight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica-centric, F/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Season 2 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedsatellight/pseuds/borrowedsatellight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he comes to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beta

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my [tumblr](http://borrowedsatellight.tumblr.com).

you feel wrong.  
feel trapped by the body you call your own.

it’s weak and it’s rotten,  
scarred and forgotten and you’re  _just_  barely capable  
of holding yourself together.

and then he comes to you.

clad in jacket and jeans,  
his eyes gleam when he promises you a life.  
an actual  _life_ , not this mockery of one you currently possess.

his hands feel more like a promise of sin than they do a caress.

but his words,  
they inspire you.  
send chills down your spine.

and without a second thought,  
he becomes your alpha  
and with his cause, you are aligned.


End file.
